When a beverage container has been emptied and is to be refilled with beverage, the inside of the beverage container and the different components present in the beverage container, such as an extractor tube, must be cleaned first in a normal cleaning sequence on a filling line.
However, the known extractor tubes are made up of many different parts which when assembled cooperate with and are movable in relation to each other. Since the cleaning is carried out inside the beverage container by for instance flushing and steaming, and the extractor tubes have many parts, studies have shown that it is difficult to clean the inside of a beverage container properly.